Which Bachelorette?
by Queen Datsuh
Summary: On Hiatus. Naruto's on a tv show 'Which Bachelorette' But in a twist he discovers not all are really women and will get a mill US if he doesn't pick a real girl. How will Naruto pick the real one and who are these girls anyway?
1. Prologue

Which Bachelorette?

Dedicated to: Mint Pizza Queen. You've consistently reviewed stories on my request without even initially knowing the level of my writing talent. Also you have an infectious enthusiasm that I love. Thank you.

Special Thank You: To _m.t.dog _who became a regular reviewer after reviewing my FMA drabble series 'Brother'. You came just last week when I started my pairing experiment with FMA characters (see my profile for details) and even checked out Naruto fics for me when I asked. Thank you so much. I really appreciate it.

Thank You: To all those who've reviewed my Naruto fics. Even the first one, which was a poem, that kind of sucked. My Naruto fics are **MUCH **better now and thank you all for reviewing them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Prologue 

Naruto Uzamaki stood in front of the mansion and smiled. He was glad that he had signed a contract for this new Japanese show. Ever since the drought in the need for ninjas, lots of ninjas were going broke. Naruto was already there. He was basically sleeping on Sasuke, Kakashi, or Juriya's couch. Well in Sasuke's case he got a bed. But if he pissed the Uchiha off, he was sentenced to the couch.

But now he had the joy of living off half a million yen. He'd get the other half after the end of the show. His job and purpose on the show was simple. Every week he'd associate with the girls for three days, have a date with three 'special' girls for one day, deliberate for two days, then on the final day he gets to talk to each girl for up to half an hour (this part doesn't air on the show), then in the night he'd eliminate one of them. The exception being the show's premiere where he'd meet the girls and eliminate one of them the following day.

Naruto walked up to the executive producer Mr. Chin.

"Ah, Naruto," Mr. Kin Chin said happily, "welcome," he said.

"Thank you Chin-sama," Naruto said and bowed respectfully.

"Well you're a respectful young man," Mr. Chin said pleased, "but I like being called Mr. Chin," he added.

"Oh, okay," Naruto agreed, "so what now, Mr. Chin," he asked.

"Well it's three months now since we gave you the half million yen," Mr. Chin said, "and tomorrow you'll get to meet the girls," he told Naruto who beamed, "but for today you get to enjoy this beautiful mansion.

Naruto grinned from ear to ear.

_This is the best thing ever, _Naruto thought.

----

Sasuke sat down and turned on the television set. His house and even Konoha had gotten quiet since Naruto left a month ago.

At first after winning the money Naruto was very giving. Giving over quarter of it to Konoha to help it's financing. Paying back the three males who each took him in on different occasions. Just lots of kind things. But it took less than a month for the money to get to Naruto's head. The twenty year old soon acted as if he owned the place. While Naruto got mostly put in his place, but things were still tense between him and the village when he left a month before the show was to start. Sasuke hoped the prick would learn his lesson.

As he flipped through the stations he saw a TV guide show channel and decided to check it out. They were talking about shows coming in the week. They had just started on Thursday's line up.

**"And on the new channel Konichiwa Triple L there's a new show called 'Which Bachelorette?' staring a handsome young man," the female host said, "want to know more?" she asked almost flirtatiously, "well we'll show you with this preview right now!" she declared.**

**The screen darkens then lights up on a beautiful mansion with a swimming pool in the front, along with a few trees and other beautiful things.**

"**In this house."**

"**Thirteen girls will come."**

**The male voice stops and the scene changes to a row of girls standing at a bus stop hidden from their shoulders up appeared.**

"**All beautiful, all different, all…wait, I haven't shown you the bachelor yet."**

**The scene changes and slowly goes to a grinning blonde in a black suit.**

"**Hi I'm Naruto Uzamaki," Naruto spoke, "and I'm the eligible bachelor in 'Which Bachelorette?'" he said happily.**

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

**The screen suddenly froze on the happy Naruto.**

"**But wait, there's more."**

**There is rewinding and the image of the girl's reappear.**

"**Remember this row of lovely females?"**

"**Lovely aren't they?"**

"**It's so sweet that seven of these females are really guys."**

**Suddenly there was the background sound of screeching tires.**

"**Yes seven of these lovely beauties are really guys."**

"**No not transsexual or gender bending guys, real guys."**

"**And to sweeten the deal, Naruto doesn't even know about it."**

Sasuke fell out of his seat laughing.

**"Yes, Naruto Uzamaki doesn't know that seven of the 'girls' he'll be serenading are really men."**

"**He won't be told until after the first elimination which is the day after tomorrow amd like all eliminations will be held live for you the viewing audience."**

Sasuke turned the TV off. He was about to become the first person he knew to die from laughing too much.

Prologue Completed

Well this is the beginning. Tell me what you think in your reviews.


	2. Chapter 1: Meet the girls

Which Bachelorette?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 1: Meet the girls

Naruto had woken bright and early at 5 a.m. at eight he was to meet the girls but he had to get up early to be readied for the meeting. He loved it here so far. The mansion was so big and all his. Sure there were cameras, some of the rooms had no ceiling (just lightings and other technical stuff), technicians and other behind the scene people walking around, and having to submit to random wardrobe changes and listening to different people telling him what to do on camera. But he was getting to live in a mansion. He was going to get to date thirteen girls. He was going to be able to dump twelve girls. Twelve girls who had done everything they could to be with him. In the past that would've made him feel bad but now it made him feel cocky and superior.

_These girls better work their butts off, _Naruto thought, _after all, I decide their fate._

Naruto went and showered, after wiping off, he walked to a room to meet his stylist.

"You know we have bathrobes," the stylist pointed out upon seeing Naruto in only a long towel that tracked behind him.

"Oh," Naruto said and blushed.

"Don't worry," the stylist reassured him, "you're workable," he declared, "and my name's Todd Lewis, been living in Japan for five years and was born in the great land of the U.S.A.," he introduced himself.

Naruto looked at the thin hazel haired man in front of him in stylish garb. Couldn't be older than in his early twenties.

"Anyway you're suit's in that closet," Todd started, "I'll be doing some highlights in your hair, fixing those nails, oiling that skin," he listed, "this is going to take a long time," he sighed.

Naruto glared. He thought he looked just fine.

----

"7:30 a.m. on a bus," Kono Ishimaya complained about their current status, "couldn't they take us in a limousine?" she demanded.

"Maybe the second seasoners will get limo drives after this show breaks bank," Nichi Ishimaya stated matter of factly.

Kono and Nichi were identical twins both had dark blue eyes and green hair. But Kono had grown hers down to the middle of her back and curled the ends. Nichi had cut hers and it stopped just above her neck. Both were 5'7 and both shared a flat in a quiet neighbourhood. Now they'd both be competing for the same guy in a reality show.

Kono was wearing a tight white blouse, a green pleated micro mini-skirt, and four-inch green heels. She also wore a brown band leather watch. She was very staunch in her beliefs, she loved the idea of riches and fame, she wore no make-up and no jewellery, she revelled in parties but not drugs or 'grinding' dances. She was a mixture of an ancient moral and a happy part goer.

Nichi was wearing a pink shirt, a blue denim jacket, blue jeans, white socks and black sneakers. She also wore golden knob earrings, a splash of pink blush on her cheeks, cherry lip-gloss, eyeliner, and a white headband. She was more of a free spirit, a girly tomboy, she'd do mechanics like any man but also dress up and dance like any pants wearing girl and burn up the dance floor, she didn't wear tight or skimpy clothing, she was a liberal and even experimented with ecstasy on rare occasions, she liked having fun but she and her sister often hung out in different circles since Nichi didn't mind going to parties that had drugs or orgies (she didn't participate in the orgies). She enjoyed herself without being slutty. She'd stand up to any man unlike her sister who was more demure (unless the guy tried to harm her, then Kono would become the true wildcard).

"There's the mansion!" one of the girls cried excitedly and jumped to her feet.

"Temari, sit down," a redhead said coldly.

"Um," Temari said, "okay Mimi," she agreed.

Temari was from Sunagakure. Due to financial strain she quit ninja work and moved outside the hidden villages into the outside Japanese world two years ago. She did various jobs including waitressing, modelling, dancing at clubs for promoters, and other jobs that focused on her looks. She couldn't act professionally to save her life so doing acting in the hopes of a big movie role was out. Her agents usually dropped her because she was very picky with what she was willing to do. But this recent one Hijo had come through. She had auditioned for several reality shows including a raunchy one called 'Topless Rider'. She did that last one by recommendation of Hijo for exposure. Then she got offered a spot on Topless Rider'. Worried and hoping to get something else she kept put it off, praying for an alternative. Then she got an answer to her prayers, 'Which Bachelorette' was one of the other reality shows she auditioned for and she almost fainted with joy when she found out that she had gotten through. She was 23, 5'6, had blonde hair and dark blue (or teal) eyes, and took crap from no one. A brilliant strategist, since she had no education records public to the rest of Japan, she had to rely on her looks to avoid any suspicion falling on her. The last thing she needed was for someone to find out where she was really from. The only thing worse would be outsiders finding out where Sunagakure was.

Temari wore a sleeveless black turtleneck top, a red knee length skirt, fishnet stockings, and three inch black shoes. Her blonde hair was now allowed to flow past her shoulders unlike when she was younger and had it all done up. Her tanned skin emphasised her fit body and alluring looks.

Mimi Karr sat beside her bus mate silently. This Temari girl annoyed her. Leave it to her the intelligent Mimi to sit next to the window seat because she didn't like looking through the window. If she had then Temari wouldn't have noticed the empty window seat and take it as her own.

Mimi remembered when she applied. She made it clear that she had a successful life in a small village and was looked upon with both reverence and fear. She never expected honestly to be picked since she made herself seem like a completely stuck up bitch on the application. Maybe she was picked because the producers thought the show needed some class. Personally, she completely agreed. She stood 5'9, had waist length red hair, grey eyes, and a milky white skin and a slim body. Her chest wasn't big like Temari's but at the same time neither was her mouth so she guessed like Temari, her mouth matched her chest. Mimi wore a black suit that had a skirt that covered her knees sitting down. She had on round back clip on earrings, as well as a silver watch, and only used eyeliner, blush, and lip-gloss for makeup. She also wore black two-inch heeled business shoes. While she looked mostly business like, what was non-business like were her nails. Painted red her nails were each six inches long. While that drew away from her business look, her beautiful red hair in a tight bun put some of the business manner right back into her appearance.

Several girls cheered upon seeing the entrance to the mansion. The huge white gates opened and the bus drove in. it soon parked right outside the mansion doors and everyone was let off.

Standing at the top of the steps was Suichi Muku.

"Hello ladies," Suichi enthusiastically and several of the females took immediate notice of her.

It could've been that they paid attention to authority. Or it could be that they've never seen a 6'5 black woman in front of them before in their entire life.

"You will be given refreshments then you'll get to meet the eligible bachelor in a few minutes," Suichi said brightly, "you must be excited."

Most of the girls nodded in response. Others either scowled or remained still with no emotion.

"Follow me," Suichi said and walked towards the side of the mansion.

The girls quickly followed.

What they saw shocked them.

A beautiful table adorned with fancy bowls of food. There were also beautiful white chairs with each of their names on white cards.

"Is white a dominant theme?" Mimi asked.

"Yes," Suichi said brightly, "remember the bachelorette who wins gets to share a million U.S. dollars with her bachelor and soon to be husband two weeks after the final eliminations are done," she reminded them, "anyway," she said with a laugh, "enjoy," she said indicating to the food and walked away.

Each girl sat down and took their options of rice, steamed veggies, or soup.

"Couldn't scrounge up a better meal could they?" Kono muttered.

Soon they were hurried to an immaculate lawn. Well actually they hurried into a minivan and driven quickly to an estate that had fabulous grounds of just grass for miles. Everything looked so immaculate and perfect. The white picket fence only emphasised on its perfection.

The girls were led out and made to stand in a straight line beside each other. Each other. Each was asked to smile brightly.

Most did. But others like Mimi didn't.

As they waited they saw someone in the distance. They all wondered who was this person walking from so far away. As he got closer they figured him for the bachelor since he was wearing a black tuxedo.

Eventually he reached and stood inches away from the females.

"Hello g… ladies," Naruto corrected himself, "it's great to see you," he continued, "you are all lovely ladies and I hope we all have a good time," he said and smiled.

Almost all the ladies smiled and cheered.

All except Mimi and two others.

Naruto noticed.

_What's up with those three?_ Naruto wondered.

"Well as you know we're here because I'll be in the coming weeks choosing who'll become my bachelorette," Naruto said sophisticatedly, "my name is Naruto Uzumaki…"

"Naruto!" a blonde contestant shouted.

Naruto froze. He recognized that voice.

"Ino?" Naruto asked.

"One and only," Ino said coldly.

Naruto winced. He knew that Ino was still mad at Konoha about the mix up that killed her father nearly six years ago.

"So what happened?" Ino asked him, "things got too tough."

"I fell on hard…um an injury happened when I fell on something hard," Naruto lied, "made me rethink everything."

"Yeah, rethink happens," Ino said.

"Ino I'm sorry…" Naruto started.

"No, it's not your fault," Ino told him, "I'm sorry for coming at you," she apologized.

"That's okay you've been through a lot," Naruto said as he looked her over.

Ino had dyed her hair a rich strawberry blonde and the hair fell in long curls down her back. Her blue eyes currently exuding an apology. She wore a mauve purple blouse, a white pleated mini-skirt, white gloves, white ankle socks with red rings at the top, and white sneakers. She also wore purple eye shadow, blush to emphasise her too pale for her liking cheeks, mascara and other makeup and a purple band watch.

"Like what you see?" Ino teased.

Naruto suddenly realized what he was doing and went bright red.

Ino giggled.

"Same old Naruto," Ino said amused.

Unnoticed to Ino's eyes several girls glared at her. Already fingering their biggest competition.

There was a round of slow clapping and everyone looked to see several persons including Mr. Chin walking towards them. Mr. Chin who was also clapping had the biggest smile on his face.

"This is what I love," Mr. Chin declared, the surprise, the spontaneity."

The others with him nodded in approval.

"Well it was a surprise all right," Naruto admitted.

"Now ladies," Mr. Chin said brightly, "please state your names."

"Uma, Shin, Impote, Kaori, Mimi, Ino, Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Kono. Nichi, Toyo, Leiko," they all said their first names.

By the end of the introduction of all the females Naruto's mouth had fallen to the ground. Aside from Ino, he knew three more of the thirteen girls. Tenten, Temari, and Hinata.

_I can't believe this, _Naruto thought.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Hinata asked concerned.

Hinata's gentle voice brought him back to earth.

Naruto turned his eyes to her and stared. She looked so different.

The 5'6 Hinata had dyed her hair light blue and it was shoulder length. Her usual silver eyes were now brown (whether from contacts or jutsu it's unknown), she wore a navy blue spaghetti strap blouse, black pants, a silver necklace around her neck, and black sandals.

Hinata blushed heavily under his stare.

"Um, Naruto," Hinata said, "remember, they're twelve other girls," she pointed out.

Naruto blinked then looked around. A few girls were glaring at Hinata.

Naruto's lip became a thin line.

"Just let it slide," Mr. Chin whispered, "just friendly competition," he told Naruto, "after all, they'll all be competing for your love and affection," he added knowing how to stroke any potential star or money maker's ego.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, "you ladies are all beautiful, all feminine," he said, "I'm thinking it's time you went somewhere fancy to eat," he announced.

This was met by loud cheering from a majority of the girls. Few like Mimi didn't join in.

"Then follow me," Naruto said the group of females who followed Naruto without question.

Soon they came to several different cars including two Ferrari's. No less than ten of the girls of the girls broke down screaming.

"One of you will get to drive with me," Naruto revealed, "two in the other Ferrari," he continued, "four will get a limo ride, two in the Porsche, and the rest…" he said but stopped, "will ride in this mini-van," he said pointing at a mini-van painted in psychedelic colours. Unfortunately that didn't hide its many dents and stripping paint.

The girls stared at the mini-van horrified. Four of them would be riding in that thing.

"It's simple," Naruto said formally, "Butler Jenkins will pass around a hat and each of you will pick a piece of paper," he instructed, "L is for limo, F is for Ferrari, and V is well, ahem, you know it's that…van over there," he said and finally succumbed to his laughter.

A few of the girls glared at him. Hinata couldn't believe that Naruto was behaving like such a jerk. But even then she couldn't glare at him. After all, she loved him.

A dignified middle-aged man of lean built walked up holding a slightly aged brown hat.

Each female took out a paper quickly and opened it. From gasps, to shrieks, to looks of horror and disbelief. Each girl found out what she'd be riding in.

"Now the female with an F written in red ink please raise your hand?" Naruto asked.

Mimi's hand went up. Naruto's face showed obvious disappointment. Mimi looked so stuck up to him. He was hoping for at least Ino, Kono, or Temari. He wouldn't have minded having Hinata either. But she was more of a friend to him. He wanted to be beside a steaming hot body. But instead he got Miss Frigid.

"I see that you're disappointed," Mimi noticed, "maybe our chosen bachelor should've been someone more open minded."

More than half the girls gasped. Never had they expected a girl to be mean to the bachelor on the first day. Elimination was tomorrow!

Naruto meanwhile was seething.

"Anyone else wants my…" Mimi started.

"No," Naruto interrupted, "you ride with me," he ordered.

Mimi sighed.

"Your choice," Mimi said with a shrug.

The other girls stared. Was she a strategist or an idiot?

"The rest of you know which car you got?" Naruto asked but it sounded more like a snappish command.

The girl nodded.

As they headed towards their cars one of the girls tapped Kono on the back.

"Huh?" Kono asked.

"Do you want to ride in the Ferrari?" the girl asked.

"Yes but…" Kono started.

"I'll trade you," the girl interrupted.

"But Uma I have the…" Kono started.

"There's someone I need to see," Uma interrupted, "will you do it?" she asked.

"Sure," Kono agreed.

"Don't move," Uma said seriously.

"Wha…why…" Kono started to ask.

"Just act like you went the wrong way and turn back," Uma instructed.

Before Kono could respond she was shown Uma's paper.

Kono gasped when she saw that Uma now had the paper for the mini-van in her hand.

"Hurry to the Ferrari," Uma whispered and walked away.

"Um," Kono said, "uh, thank you, and remember to say hi to Leiko for me," she said as her excuse and hurried over to the Ferrari.

"I thought you were riding in the…" Temari started.

"Don't talk drive," Kono snapped then called Jenkins to collect 'her' piece of paper as proof that she had won a ride in that particular car.

"Okay," Temari said and started up the car as she looked closely at the GPS system installed.

Ino, Tenten, Kairo, amd Nichi hurried excitedly for the limo. They were the only ones besides Mimi not having to have one of their fellow females drive the car that they had been assigned to.

Impote and Shin got into the Porsche.

"Thanks for driving," Impote said gratefully, "I don't drive much," she confessed, "my best friend automobile is the taxi," she said honestly.

"Well I've never actually driven following a GPS system," Shin responded, "but I've read about them enough to understand how to use it," she added.

"And if anything goes wrong we can always follow the other cars," Impote said happily.

"Follow the limo," Shin said simply, "the best car to follow is the one with the professional designated driver," she added.

"You're so smart," Impote said and clapped.

"And you're cheerful," Shin said smiling as she backed out of the car.

In the van Leiko started up the mini-van while the other three girls sat in the back.

Uma and Toya had gone silent the moment Hinata entered the mini-van.

_It must be because they see me as a threat to their chance of winning, _Hinata thought sadly.

Hinata sadly sighed.

"Hey," Uma said suddenly.

"Huh?" Hinata said surprised.

"We're not silent because you're closer to Naruto," Uma told Hinata surprising her, "Toya and I were having a private conversation," she told Hinata.

Hinata looked at Leiko.

"Trust me," Leiko spoke, "they'll be animated again," she told Hinata, "after a few minutes they'll be treating you like the invisible lady."

Hinata soon smiled.

"So," Toya spoke, "do you think Naruto likes big girls?" she asked Hinata.

Uma looked at Toya completely surprised by her question.

Leiko who was now driving wondered what this girl was up to.

Hinata herself blushed heavily.

"Um," Hinata said, "I don't think Naruto chooses his partners because of their size," she said honestly, "yes I think he'll like you as long as he likes your personality," she told Toya.

"Good," Toya said with a sigh of relief.

"Already worrying about what the bachelor thinks are we?" Leiko asked.

"You're not worried?" Toya asked her.

"He picks me and he'll get the best mind and ass he ever had," Leiko declared shocking the other three girls, "make no mistake, I love you three," she said, "but this is a competition and I'm prepared to mow anybody down," she told them frankly.

After a moment of shocked surprise Uma smiled.

"You sure you've got both the mind and ass to satisfy him?" Uma challenged.

The atmosphere in the mini-van immediately shifted.

"Yes," Leiko responded dangerously.

"Just wondering," Uma said simply.

Leiko continued driving.

"Uma don't do that," Toya whispered, "Leiko is the top driver in this car."

Uma shrugged not really caring about Leiko.

"Yes, Uma, watch it," Leiko said superiorly.

"I'd watch out for some of the other girls," Uma said frankly, "like that Ino and Temari," she added.

Hinata gasped.

Uma and Toya both looked at her.

Hinata looked away.

"So," Uma said deciding to change the subject, "who's hungry enough to eat a horse?" she asked.

"I'm eating at least seven," Toya declared.

"I'm eating whatever I can," Leiko said and all except Hinata started laughing.

"I guess I'll eat whatever's ordered or given to me," Hinata said humbly.

"Well aren't we humble," Uma said and Toya and Leiko started laughing.

Hinata who was still feeling shy showed a small smile.

----

At the restaurant the bachelor went to a private booth. The girls were taken and seated with the general populace at the restaurant.

Suichi was now with them.

"Mimi you go first," Suichi said, "according to the rules whoever wins the challenge gets the best of the spoils."

"Hit me I must be dreaming," Mimi said sarcastically and headed for Naruto's private booth.

"Five seconds," Kono predicted.

"Fifteen minutes," Kaori countered.

""You're on," Kono said and slapped two hundred yen on the table.

"Um, I was more going for fifty yen," Kaori said.

Kono nearly fell over.

At the booth Mimi sat down. Naruto had already ordered appetizers.

Mimi didn't touch her food.

"Trouble eating?" Naruto asked superiorly.

"I'm not hungry," Mimi responded coldly.

Naruto glared at her.

"Just send me off when you're done," Mimi said simply.

"You were bribed to be on this show weren't you?" Naruto asked suddenly shocking Mimi.

"What are you talking about?" Mimi demanded angrily.

But Naruto saw something else on Mimi's face. It was fear.

Naruto grinned.

"You don't like me," Naruto teased in a singsong voice.

Mimi's cheeks went bright crimson.

"Here's a deal," Naruto suggested, "you be nicer to me and I'll bump you to the top of the elimination list," he offered.

"You'd actually knock off someone else just to keep me here?" Mimi asked, "out of spite?"

"Try me," Naruto whispered in her ear.

Mimi snarled.

"Fine," Mimi said and broke a piece of bread.

"What strikes you most about me?" Naruto asked her, "physically," he added.

Mimi glared at him.

"Just an innocent question," Naruto insisted.

Mimi sighed then looked at him. Looked at him hard and close.

Naruto was starting to feel violated.

"Your eyes," Mimi said and closed hers as she sat back, "they're a good shade of blue," she admitted.

Naruto was surprised.

_She actually thought about this,_ Naruto noticed.

"I like your hair," Naruto said, "it's fiery like your personality," he told her.

Mimi smirked.

Naruto smiled.

_She's not so bad, _Naruto thought, _too bad I agreed to eliminate her._

After half an hour Suichi came and told them.

Mimi stood.

Naruto did as well.

"Bye," Naruto said kindly and held out his hand.

Mimi smirked again and showed him hers.

Naruto took her hand and shook it anyway.

"Big nails didn't scare me," Naruto said then kissed her hand, "have a great day too Naruto," Mimi said and walked out.

Naruto sat and waited. Next would be the girls from the other Ferrari.

Temari walked in first.

"Hello Naruto," Temari said as she sat down.

"Hi," Naruto said, "long time no see."

Temari nodded.

Naruto reached across and touched her hair.

Temari looked at him carefully.

"You're even more beautiful than you are smart," Naruto complimented her, "bet it doesn't matter to many out here," he said knowing that education was hard to prove for those from hidden villages.

"Yeah it's hard," Temari conceded, "so," she said smiling, "you're the enticing bachelor," she purred.

Naruto who had already let go of her hair placed a hand behind his head and grinned.

"Guess so," Naruto said beaming.

"I never would've guessed," Temari admitted, "your character used to shine well above your looks," she said surprising him, "now your looks have caught up," she told him.

"You trying to charm me?" Naruto asked her.

"Maybe, but you're still dashing," Temari responded.

"So are you," Naruto said, "you were sexy then and you're sexy now," he said his eyes looking her over in a way that barely border lined lust.

"Don't forget intelligent," Temari added.

Naruto didn't respond. His eyes fixed on her boobs.

Temari smiled.

_Just keep your eyes on the prize tiger, _Temari thought, _after all, I want to be your tigress._

Naruto and Temari were alone for over an hour.

Suichi and several other representatives for the show had to insist that the other girls needed time too.

Naruto groaned.

"Alright, alright," Naruto conceded, "send the other in," he said then kissed Temari on the cheek.

Temari lightly kissed Naruto on the lips.

"See you around tiger," Temari said then left.

Naruto watched her mystified.

_If this show didn't disallow sex…, _Naruto thought.

Kono walked in next.

First thing Naruto noticed was her beautiful flowing hair and sexy toned legs. She looked like a trophy wife, and Naruto liked it.

"Hi, I'm Kono," Kono said pleasantly and sat down.

"Hey," Naruto said in response.

Kono ordered a salad.

"So," Kono said, "what do you think about values?" she asked.

Naruto looked at her totally confused.

"Do you think they're important?" Kono asked him.

"Um," Naruto said.

"You do know that you'll be a former bachelor in just weeks?" Kono asked him.

Naruto fidgeted nervously.

Kono noticed.

"I'm sorry," Kono apologized, "I'm just nervous about the potential wedding, I guess."

"Potential, mine's definite," Naruto said bitterly.

"Lots of people love marriage," Kono insisted, "in fact…"

Naruto hit an emergency bell.

Suichi quickly came and gently removed Kono from Naruto's presence.

Naruto ignored her hurt eyes.

_Oh God, I've been eliminated, _Kono thought.

The next person sent was Nichi. She looked very nervous.

Naruto's eyes trailed her. Taking in her perfectly tanned and unblemished skin, shapely legs, and her slightly round but mainly oval face.

"Hi," Naruto said frankly and shook her hand.

"H…H…Hi," Nichi fearfully stammered.

"I'm not sending you home because of your sister," Naruto told her, "her personality is her own," he said, "I'd like to get to know you."

Nichi nodded and sat down.

"I'm not usually this nervous," Nichi said, "I'm usually the type who can party in a party dress and be a mechanic in overalls."

_Oh God, I just eliminated myself, _Nichi thought realizing her lame statement.

"You're a mechanic?" Naruto asked.

Nichi fell over.

_It was just a figure of speech, _Nichi thought.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Nichi responded and got up, "I'm alright," she said as she sat down.

"Do you want to order anything?" Naruto asked.

"Actually I have some ramen waiting for me outside," Nichi told him, "I'll just order a bowl of chicken friend rice," she decided.

"Ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Nichi responded, "you didn't know they had any?" she asked.

"What kinds?" Naruto asked leaning in closer.

"Um, loads," Nichi responded.

Naruto suddenly looked outside the booth to see Suichi talking to a technical man.

"Nichi, I need you to do me a solid," Naruto said as he sat beside her.

"Solid?" Nichi asked.

"A favour," Naruto expanded.

"No I know that," Nichi told him, "I mean, what is it, why me?"

"Just order ramen, any kind," Naruto whispered.

"What's your…" Nichi started.

"Shhh," Naruto told her, "just do it then offer me some."

"Are you allergic?" Nichi asked suspiciously.

"No," Naruto responded, "it's just…"

"Ahem," Suichi said peeking in.

Naruto laughed nervously and took his seat.

"I'd like a bowl of chicken ramen," Nichi ordered.

Suichi nodded and gave the order to the waiter.

In two minutes a bowl of hot steaming ramen was in front of her.

Naruto inwardly salivated.

Nichi gently blew on it and ate a small amount.

"You know," Nichi said suddenly, "I think you should try some," she said to him, "I hear that food warms a man's heart," she said flirtatiously.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. He never expected her to behave this way.

"Um, sure," Naruto said and took the bowl.

But after taking in a few noodles Naruto's Ramen senses kicked in.

Ten minutes later Nichi was looking at Naruto incredulously. He had ordered thirty various bowls and had already consumed twenty. And these were jumbo bowls.

After Naruto was done he let out a heartfelt burp.

"Nichi," Naruto said softly, "you're the best," he told her.

Nichi who was stiff with shock, unfroze.

"What?" Nichi asked.

"You're awesome," Naruto elaborated, "the best girl so far," he declared.

"Really?" Nichi asked shocked.

"Yeah," Naruto said and sighed contently.

Nichi ordered her chicken fried rice and for the rest of their time together just quietly chatted.

After Nichi left Ino came in.

"Hi," Naruto said with a smile.

Then he belched.

"Oops sorry," Naruto apologized.

Ino looked at him warily.

"I had some great food," Naruto told her, "go on sit down."

Ino sat down but kept an eye on him.

"So," Naruto said, "what's it like, finally being here?" he asked her.

"Um, it's great?" Ino asked instead of saying.

"I guess only Temari has fallen for the Naruto charm," Naruto said.

Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes," Naruto said superiorly, "she couldn't keep her eyes off me," he said, "took ten guards to pull her out of here," he lied.

Ino could barely keep from bursting out laughing.

"Well you have grown," Ino said approvingly, "it seems like just yesterday that you were that hyperactive twelve-year old," she reminisced.

"You were the hottest k…girl," Naruto chose to say.

Ino looked at him in surprise.

"I mean I crushed on Sakura but you…" Naruto stopped unable to carry his lie any further.

"You thought I was sexy?" Ino asked.

Naruto's eyes widened.

_Sexy! I was already lying about the hot part! _Naruto thought incredulously, _years ago I thought you were butt ugly._

"That's so sweet," Ino gushed, "no wonder you said those mean things, trying to hide your secret feelings," she said moving her eyebrows suggestively.

"Of course," Naruto said keeping a straight face.

Ino gently took his hand in hers.

"Naruto I promise, win or lose," Ino started, "I'm going to be one of the best girls you're ever had."

Naruto blinked in surprise.

"Um, me too," Naruto responded.

Ino gasped.

_Oh no, _Naruto thought, _I said something stupid._

"Well Naruto," Ino said, "I'm amazed by your forwardness," she said approvingly.

Naruto wanted to ask if she was nuts?

"Well I'm not going to hold back on the first date," Naruto responded flirtatiously.

_God, where was all this stuff back in Konoha, _Naruto wondered, _I could've bagged some major babes._

"Oh Naruto," Ino responded pleased.

The rest of their time was spent passing flirtatious and suggestive banter.

Suichi came for Ino when forty minutes was gone.

"Should've spent less time with that Temari girl," Suichi responded when Naruto complained.

Ino couldn't help feeling a bit defeated.

Suddenly she felt a kiss on her cheek.

"You'll get another one after elimination," Naruto said huskily.

A shocked Ino was led out.

After a moment Naruto fell over realizing what he had just said.

When Kaori was sent in she looked completely odd in her leather outfit.

Naruto could smell smoke.

_Great, a smoker, _Naruto thought.

"Hey hot stuff," Kaori said and sat down.

"Hot stuff?" Naruto wondered.

"Um, hey," Naruto said slowly, "you, uh…you're wearing leather," he observed.

"Black leather," Kaori expanded, "I also have a red leather outfit, if you like that sort of thing," she said and grinned.

"Um, I'm more of a silk and cotton kind of guy," Naruto admitted being someone who wasn't into leather in any shape or form.

"Pity," Kaori said, "so how has this dating the girls thing been going?" she asked.

"Oh, um, great," Naruto said, "every girl has her own look, her unique personality," he listed.

"Hot body," Kaori added.

Naruto's cheeks slightly went red.

"H…hotness isn't the main factor," Naruto told her.

"Okay," Kaori said, "you do martial arts?" she asked.

"I left my belts at home," Naruto responded.

Kaori laughed.

"I'd love to get in the ring with you," Kaori stated, "see how good you are."

Naruto smiled cockily.

"I'm the best," Naruto told her.

"You sure?" Kaori teased.

"Dead sure," Naruto responded.

"Glad to hear it," Kaori said then ordered chicken fried rice and shrimp friend rice.

Naruto watched in astonishment as she ate the two large bowls quickly and without hesitation.

"Sweet and Sour chicken, chicken steak, and lots of vegetables," Kaori ordered, "oh and lots of friend rice and a bowl of egg drop soup," she added.

Naruto couldn't believe it. He wasn't allowed to pig out. Producers said it would look bad for him (Naruto's) image.

_Worse Suichi's been giving me angry looks ever since I chowed down all that ramen, _Naruto mentally added.

Naruto watched Kaori eat hungrily then order more food. She had eaten it all in less than five minutes. And she was far from lady like.

As she licked her fingers and ate food dug out of her fingernails, Naruto felt sick.

Kaori yawned.

"The food here is excellent," Kaori said approvingly.

Naruto only nodded.

"How come you're not pigging out?" Kaori asked suddenly.

"What?" Naruto asked frightened.

"I've heard that you're quite the eater," Kaori said grinning.

"Well…um," Naruto said unsure of how to explain.

"They're making you eat less," Kaori realized, "it's okay," she said kindly, "it's just like me dating only guys when visiting my parents," she said shocking Naruto, "I'm bi-sexual," she revealed.

_That explains the clothes, _Naruto thought.

"Even though," Kaori continued, "I believe myself to be one of the more beautiful independent ones," she added.

Naruto had to agree.

Kaori stood 5'9 and had shiny black hair that went half way down her back. Her hair also has red highlights on her bangs, and in small streaks throughout her hair. She wore a leather jacket, leather midriff exposing her flat belly, leather mini-skirt, and knee-length leather boots, all black in colour. She had on purple eye shadow and cherry lip-gloss for make up.

"So," Naruto said slowly, "when did you realize that you were bi-sexual?" he asked twiddling his fingers.

Kaori smiled.

"You're a cute little thing," Kaori observed.

"What!" Naruto cried, "ahem, I mean, I'm handsome not cute," he told her.

"Cute," Kaori repeated.

"Hey," Naruto said angrily.

"Cutie pie, cutie pie, cutie pie," Kaori teased.

Naruto immediately hit the bell.

Kaori grinned and quickly downed her food.

Then she let out a loud burp.

"Heh, heh, sorry," Kaori apologized and left just as Suichi came.

"Am I to guess that the angels have sent me the last devil from the limo car?" Naruto asked in reference to Kaori.

"I'm certain the next person would be more to your liking," Suichi said kindly then allowed Tenten to enter.

"Oh," Naruto said quickly, "hi Tenten," he said brightly.

"Hi Naruto," Tenten said nicely.

Tenten was 5'7, her dark brown hair was in an odango hairstyle (a hairstyle in which a woman's hair is tied up in two spherical or nearly-spherical buns, one on either side of her head – it's popular on anime like 'Sailor Moon' and is Tenten's signature hairstyle on the 'Naruto' series), brown eyes, and had lightly tanned skin. She wore a green sleeveless knee-length dress that looked like a longer version of the pink top she wore back when she was on her three-member ninja team, but without the yellow bands on the front; instead small clear buttons that kept it closed, and green tweed shoes with a decoration of flowers on either side. She had mascara on her face, chap stick on her lips, and green nail polish on her nails.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"Why are you here?" Tenten countered.

"Good point," Naruto conceded.

"So what's it like being the eligible bachelor to a group of women?" Tenten asked.

"Great," Naruto responded honestly.

"Better than back at Konoha," Tenten added.

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked offended.

"Well you were no babe magnet," Tenten reminded him, "Sasuke got most of the ladies," she added.

Naruto immediately struck the bell.

"I won't be belittled," Naruto said darkly.

The next person was Impote.

"Good Afternoon," Impote said respectfully.

"Afternoon," Naruto muttered in a bad mood.

"I'm sorry if your day hasn't turned out well for you," Impote told him.

"Impote," Naruto said frankly, "I don't feel like talking," he told her.

"Okay," Impote conceded and started looking at the golden tiger designs on the red curtains.

Naruto stared at her and sighed. She was pretty, but not much to look at compared to Ino and Temari in his opinion.

Impote was 5'7, had hazel brown hair that she let hang loosely half way down her back, a white cotton headband complimented her forehead, she had round charcoal eyes, wore a strapless black top, dark blue jeans pants, and white flip-flops. Her make-up was just mascara, blush, lip-gloss and eyeliner.

She also wore a watch with a white band.

Impote decided to order chicken soup.

As she ate Naruto watched her delicately spoon through her soup. He started to feel like a heel.

"I'm sorry," Naruto apologized, "for being such bad company," he added.

Impote sipped the last of her soup, then she dabbed her lips with a napkin.

"It's okay," Impote said kindly, "I know you're a really nice man," she told him.

"Really?" Naruto asked excitedly.

Impote enthusiastically nodded.

Naruto smiled.

"You'd make a fine wife," Naruto said airily.

Impote gasped.

"I mean…" Naruto started realizing what he had just said.

Impote closed her eyes and rested her hands over her heart.

"Naruto, I can't accept that," Impote said suddenly.

"What!" Naruto shouted.

"Half an hour, time's up," Suichi popped in suddenly and pulled Impote out.

"Hey!" Naruto cried then looked at the clock, "it's only twenty minutes!" he shouted angrily.

Shin was quickly shuffled in.

"They dragged out Impote," Naruto muttered.

Suddenly there was the sound of an alarm.

_Oh no, _Naruto thought.

"What?" Shin asked worried.

"Tell me anything you can about you, go," Naruto urged her.

"Um, I'm Shin Mine," Shin started, "I'm an animal activist, I like activity so I love hiking, martial arts, exercise, swimming…"

"Move on," Naruto rushed her.

"I'm kind but strong willed," Shin continued, "I work professionally as a translator and web designer," she said, "I'm interested in guys who respect women, respect my values, aren't abusive…"

"I'm one of those," Naruto interrupted, "now let me just look at you and don't take it personal."

Shin sat back surprised. But she said nothing as Naruto looked at her intently.

Shin was 5'8 and had short dark brown hair that didn't even reach her neck. She had a nice clear face. She wore light make up on her face and her perfume was amazing. She also wore a sleeveless buttoned grey shirt, black pants, white ankle-length socks, and brown hushpuppies (type of shoes). Her bangs were wide swept and barely covered her hazel eyes.

"I told you about Impote which I shouldn't have and now our three minutes is almost up," Naruto explained.

"Three minutes!" Shin shouted incredulously.

"Impote wanted to tell me something," Naruto revealed to Shin, "but they wouldn't let her."

"Who Suichi?" Shin asked surprised.

Naruto nodded.

"Time's up!" Suichi shouted snappily and pulled back the curtain.

"Just go," Naruto told a shocked Shin.

Shin quietly nodded and left obediently.

But when Suichi readied to leave Naruto grabbed her hand fiercely.

"Treat her, Impote, or any girl like that again," Naruto snarled, "and I'll tear you apart," he growled.

Naruto's eyes were closed. But his animalistic voice and the veins popping in his hands and temples told her he meant business.

_That voice isn't human, _Suichi thought.

"O…Okay," Suichi stuttered, "I won't do it again, I promise," she said almost tearfully, "I'm sorry, please," she begged on the verge of tears.

Naruto let her go and Suichi rubbed her hand.

"Bring the next girl," Naruto said coldly.

Suichi fearfully nodded and left.

Naruto meanwhile calmed himself and the fox spirit (kyuubi).

Leiko walked in next.

"Afternoon," Leiko said and sat down.

"Afternoon," Naruto said solemnly.

Leiko ordered squid. Prepared in various fashions. Along with sauce and a bowl full off rolls.

When her order came Naruto made a face. Never would he try squid.

"They taste good when prepared professionally, trust me," Leiko told him.

Naruto hesitantly nodded.

"Do you eat sushi?" Leiko asked.

"Yes," Naruto said immediately excited that they were finally talking about something he'd actually eat.

"We can have some," Leiko suggested.

"All right!" Naruto shouted happily.

Soon there were two orders of sushi in front of them. Naruto ate hungrily and Leiko started after finishing her squid.

Soon both were finished and Naruto ordered two more. Both he ate himself.

Leiko smiled and waited.

Leiko was 6ft, had her ankle-length purple hair in a French braid, assertive red eyes, a light creamy complexion without blemish with the exception of a small mole to the right of her right eye, wore a purple sleeveless turtleneck top, black bell bottom pants, and three inch heeled black sandals.

"What makes you think you'll win this competition?" Naruto asked.

"Well since I lack boobs," Leiko started.

"I don't mind flat chested girls," Naruto said immediately, "I mean…"

"It's okay," Leiko said laughing, "lacking boobs mean you'll focus more on my face in turn maybe listen to the words I have to say," she said.

"You saying I'm a womaniser?" Naruto asked.

"I'm saying you're a man," Leiko told him, "my peanuts can't complete with Temari's melons," she added.

"Temari's more than melons," Naruto told her.

"And I'm more than peanuts," Leiko countered.

Soon both were laughing.

Leiko finally left after nearly forty minutes.

Hinata was next.

"Hinata!" Naruto cried happily, "how are you, have a seat," he said enthusiastically.

"Hi Naruto," Hinata said in her usual small voice and sat down.

"Like your look," Naruto complimented.

Hinata went horribly red.

"Oh, um," Naruto said quickly, "would you like a glass of water?" he offered then quickly felt like an idiot.

"No thank you," Hinata responded shyly.

Naruto sighed.

"So," Naruto said slowly, "how are your folks?" he asked.

"They're well," Hinata responded.

"That's good," Naruto said.

_God this is boring, _Naruto thought.

"I'm boring you," Hinata said suddenly.

"Wha…!" Naruto cried, "no, no," he denied.

"I see it in your eyes," Hinata said sadly.

Naruto froze.

"Oh," Naruto said.

"You can send me away," Hinata said humbly, "I won't mind, it's okay really," she insisted.

"Hinata," Naruto said softly, "toughen up," he snapped.

Hinata gasped and leaned back.

"You're in a competition," Naruto said loudly, "for me!" he shouted, "if you're gonna stand out, you gotta do something," he told her harshly.

"But I'm not that kind of person," Hinata said tearfully.

"Well I don't know what to say to you then," Naruto said and hit the bell, "just go," he said dismissively and wabed his hand at her.

A hurt Hinata rose and left whimpering tearfully.

Naruto sighed and leaned back.

"Just send in the next girl," Naruto said bored.

Uma walked in next.

"Hello," Uma said formally and sat down.

"Hi," Naruto said flirtatiously, "so," he said, "what's your story?" he asked.

"I'm an internet model," Uma revealed.

Naruto looked completely confused.

"I model on the internet," Uma explained, "people pay for access to my site," she told him.

Naruto still looked bewildered.

"I do poses, some nude," Uma summed up.

Naruto's mouth fell open.

"And I'm not a porn star," Uma added, "I hate being called that," she said annoyed, "like I'd be dressed that much for porn," she muttered.

"Are they sex…suggestive?" Naruto asked.

"Think I'd sell dressed as a nun?" Uma countered.

"Good point," Naruto conceded.

"Don't get me wrong," Uma continued, "I'd quit the moment I got into a financially secure marriage or had kids," she said to him, "til then it's the main source of income to pay for my brother's physical therapy and prosthetic legs," she concluded with a sigh.

"What!" Naruto shouted horrified.

"I can't really talk about it," Uma said sadly, "he was expelled from our tiny village for deciding to work for a dangerous man," she told him, "I'll only call him Oro."

Naruto froze. His right eye and hand twitched.

_Orochimaru? _Naruto thought.

"After working for that man for years," Uma said her voice starting to crack, "he betrayed him by freeing a girl," she said almost in tears, "as a result, that Oro man took what was most precious to him," she said and broke into tears.

_His legs, _Naruto realized.

"Uma," Naruto said and leaned over to hug her, "you're the bravest girl, no woman I've ever met," he told her, "you cared for your brother after he betrayed your village," he said in a cracked voice, "I too lost someone to that evil man," he revealed.

"What?" Uma asked incredulously.

"He killed someone for me," Naruto revealed, "someone very close," he continued, "then he took another friend of mine," he said, "took him away for years," he snarled.

Uma could feel him getting angry.

"Maybe Oro is a poor subject," Uma suggested.

"Oh?" Naruto asked his anger dissipated, "oh, uh yeah," he agreed, "want to order some sushi?"

"I like things well done," Uma revealed, "but I eat stir fried," she added.

Naruto ordered sweet and sour chicken and vegetables.

Both enjoyed their meal heartily.

"You're a real charmer Naruto," Uma approved after she finished eating, "I hope you get the right girl for you," she finished smiling.

Naruto smiled back staring at her.

Uma was 5'9, had raven hair that barely made it quarter way past her shoulders, light brown eyes, wore a white sleeved blouse, plaid skirt, and four inch black pumps. Her hair was in a ponytail, her skin lightly tanned, and her skirt was just above her knees when she was sitting. Besides blush and mascara she wore no make-up. For her lips she used chap stick.

The rest of the time they spent chatting and seeing what they had in common.

Suichi told them after twenty-five minutes that they had to move along. Naruto's past overtime with girls like Temari made things behind schedule.

Naruto let Uma go. He didn't like it.

Toya came in next. She was the last one.

Naruto looked at the large girl and smiled weakly.

Toya smiled but inwards her heart sank.

_Doesn't choose his partners by size my ass, _Toya thought bitterly.

The seat moved back automatically on Toya's side. After it stopped Toya sat down.

"Hi," Naruto said.

"Hi," Toya said respectfully.

"Nice dress," Naruto said in reference to the pink dress Toya wore.

"Yes, my mother made it," Toya revealed, "she believes the tufts of grass design signifies new life," she said as she looked at the tufts of grass design that littered her dress.

"You're big," Naruto said openly then immediately regretted it.

A shocked Toya jumped to her feet.

She stood 5'5, had dark brown eyes, light brown hair at shoulder length and styled with a barrette, wore a pink ankle-length dress with tufts of grass as designs all over, pink shoes, with one-inch heels, a pink handbag, blush, mascara, pink eye shadow, eye liner, and lipstick for make-up, and pink grape clip on earrings.

"You have no respect for plus sized women," Toya said and stormed out.

It had only been three minutes.

"That's a wrap," Naruto heard outside the booth.

He was still dumbfounded. The biggest girl of the bunch had walked out on him, not the other way around. Maybe he didn't know all that he needed to know about these women.

Naruto needed his temples.

_This show is already overly stressful, _Naruto thought.

----

Impote sat in her private room removing her make-up in front of a mirror as she got ready for bed. Soon she saw a different person staring back.

"Naruto," Lee said, "please forgive me."

Chapter 1 Completed

Please tell me in your reviews what you think of this chapter as well as what first came to your mind when Impote revealed herself to be Lee. Thank you reading.

Oh and check out my forum 'Datsuh Madness' and submit your votes for who you think will go home in the section so titled at the forum. Please put in bracket (Elimination One) so that it's known which elimination you're talking about. Also put it when it's (elimination two) and so forth. You can also chat about fics, authors, and shows that you enjoy. It's a general forum so no one fic, or show is excluded from discussion. Thank you for reading and enjoy.


End file.
